


More Beautiful than the Night Sky

by MayLovelies



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: During a feast, Beleg can't help but notice Túrin's gaze straying towards his direction. After the fire is extinguished and all is silent, he decides to seek Túrin out, and question him about it.





	

Despite the happy jeers of the men around the fire and the flickering flames, Beleg still found himself focused enough to feel Túrin's gaze upon him. From the corner of his eye, past the drunken bandits, he saw Túrin peel his gaze whenever he felt that he was noticed, yet the mortal’s eyes inhaled every inch of his body, leaving Beleg with a warmth in his heart.

The feast continued until night had taken most of the men. The smell of heavy alcohol filled the crisp air, bidding the men to sleep. One by one, they bid each other goodnight until finally they crawled in their tents and slept.

However, Túrin remained, taming the ever-dying fire. When finally, the flames extinguished, he parted from the camp , away from his sleeping men.

Beleg, ever so silently stood from his place of resting and followed his comrade to a desolate area of grass land that served as a wonderful clearing of the moon and stars.

“The sky at nightfall is the most beautiful image, is it not?” Beleg saw Túrin jump upon hearing his voice, and held out a hand in apology. “Do not be startled Turin, I only come to join you if that is fine.”

“It is.” Túrin , sounding slightly embarrassed, responded. “Though I thought you were asleep with the others. Perhaps you should get your rest, we have a long day ahead tomorrow.”

“Am I not the most nimble and full of energy of the group?” 

Beleg now stood by Túrin, gazing up at the endless sky above him. The dark shroud was filled with spots of illuminated white, all revolving around perhaps the largest moon Beleg had ever seen. How he grew sympathetic for those in Doriath, as they’d never see such a beautiful sky while trapped in the girdle. This was truly his privilege, and one he took with the utmost gratitude. This freedom he treasured more than anything, never would he step foot back in Doriath.

“I forget, you are an elf.” Túrin responded, turning to look at his friend. “It sometimes slips my mind, for you act so un elf like.”

“How so then?” Beleg faced Túrin now, as always, taken back by his brilliant smile and eyes, filled with never dying life despite their mortality.

“I cannot find the words to explain.” Túrin responded, chuckling, and shaking his head. “What brings you out here Beleg? Do you need something from me? Not that I mind your company without purpose.”

“I simply wish to reveal something I noticed, at the feast hours ago.”

“What is it you’ve noticed?” And again, Túrin gazed at him with a familiar expression of longing. The same expression he’d tossed his way at the camp sight.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” Beleg muttered, not wishing to put it so bluntly, yet caught in Túrin’s eyes.

“What?”

“At the camp…I saw. I was only curious as to why, I thought perhaps you needed something. Yet, forgive me for my nonsense. Perhaps it was not I you stared at. Elven perception is a tedious thing…”

“No, it was you that caught my eye.” Túrin shrugged. “I will not lie.”

“Did something about me catch your attention tonight then? Is there something you need?”

“Not exactly. I just find that you are more beautiful than nightfall itself, it is hard not to gaze over towards your direction for so long, without seeming rude. So, to mind my manners, I find the sky able to suffice, yet it is not nearly as beautiful.”

“I do not find your gaze rude at all. It is always welcomed.” Beleg smiled, taken back by the comment. In silence he too continued to look up at the night sky, idly reaching for Túrin's hand. He smiled when he felt the mortal reach for his fingers and tightly squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Again, I do have a tumblr, and I'm always open for requests, so if you want a request, just drop by my ask box!


End file.
